Madness in Konoha High!
by Maria Argentum
Summary: Sasuke has done most of the girls in his year. Maria has done most of the guys. But the question remains; why haven't they done it together? Read to find out! Sasuke.U x OC


Chapter 1.

He was a boy.

She was a girl.

How can it get anymore obvious?

His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Her name was Maria Aruney.

They both were drop dead gorgeous.

The girls drooled over Uchiha.

The guys drooled over Aruney.

They both liked it that way.

Sasuke was arrogant.

Maria had attitude.

They both were cold.

Sasuke had done it with most of the girls.

Maria had done it with most of the boys.

But they'd never done it together.

That's how the story began.

Konoha high. The finest high school in all five shinobi nations. It was hard to get in. Much less impossible. But obviously, there were lots of people that got in as their families were ... Let's say rich, for that matter.

Maria stood in front of her mirror fixing herself for the first day of school. She put on some make up and grinned at her reflection. She thought she looked gorgeous. With that, she picked her Louis Vuittion purse, which she liked to call her school bag and her Porsche keys to head to school for her first day at being a junior.

Sasuke ruffled a hand though his silky raven hair as he entered the school gates. He sighed at the amount of his fangirls squealing. They were only increasing. He pushed through the crowd and looked around for his friends, finding a certain blond jumping up in the air waving at him.

'Hey Sasuke!', yelled Naruto. Sasuke walked over to the hyperactive blonde ignoring the retarded fangirl that just touched his bum.

'Hey dobe. Been a while', Sasuke acknowledged. 'Sure has! How was the rest of your summer, eh?', Naruto asked. 'Aa. It was pretty okay'. 'Hey! Naruto, Sasuke! How are you guys?', yelled a boy with dirty brown hair and wild eyes. 'Hey Kiba. How was your summer?', Naruto yelled with excitement. Sasuke nodded at Kiba as if to say hello. He zoned out while listening to Naruto and kiba ramming on about their summers and the occasional times some of the other dudes would drop by to say hey. Naruto, Kiba and himself were best friends. Absolutely inseparable. Although he was closer with Naruto, Kiba too was his best friend. He couldn't get over how both his buddies were stupid and obnoxious; totally contrasting himself. He sighed and suddenly, something caught his attention. A certain girl. A certain girl with unnaturally jet black hair and gray stormy eyes. A tall slender figure with all the curves in the right place. A butt and an amazing bust. Maria Aruney was walking down the hallway as everyone made way for her. Sasuke noticed attitude in her walk and wrenched his nose in disgust. She looked at him as she passed by and Sasuke acknowledged her with a nod,'Aruney'. She replied with an amused smirk,'Uchiha'.

'Hah, I've already done her but damn, she is so fucking hot', Kiba drooled as she was in a safe distance. 'Hell yeah, would I love to have that ass slamming up and down me', Naruto laughed. 'Hn', Sasuke said in disapproval. 'Oh come on Sasuke! Everyone knows you don't like her only because she's the only girl that doesn't drool over you!', Naruto accused. Sasuke slapped his head, 'Dobe, you know that's not true'. 'Of course. That's why you've fucked every girl in the school except for her', mused kiba, his voice oozing sarcasm. 'Hey, hold on a minute! Why haven't you done her anyway?', Naruto asked still not getting it. Kiba sighed while looking at the hopelessly goofy blonde standing before him. 'Whatever. Lets head for homeroom', Sasuke said walking ahead; leaving the two running after him.

Maria walked down the hall, searching for the meeting point with her friends. Then she saw them. Two girls standing next to a bunch of lockers, facing away from her. She walked to them and 'BOO'ed Sora, her bestestestestest friend forever. Sora yelled and jumped up in the air before turning to Maria and jumping on her,'MARIA!'

'Yeah, nice to see you too Sora. Can you please get off me now?' 'Eheh, gomen gomen. I'm just SOOO excited to see you!', yelled Sora. 'Um yeah, you're not the only one! Maria, I missed you like hell! You need to tell me all about your exquisite tour in Europe', yelled Harumi. 'Harumiiiii. My huggy buddy!', Maria squeaked as she hugged Harumi. 'Che. You hug her and you don't let me hug you!', Sora whined. 'Oh suck it up Sora. Let's go to homeroom. I think we're late', Maria said in a calm voice.

Sasuke eyed the people in the room looking for hot new girls good enough for him. He saw a petite curly haired brunette. She was new. And fit. She saw him staring at her and Sasuke took this as an opportunity. He smirked at her and she blushed, biting her lip. She would be his next target.

'Haha, already checking out girls, Sasuke?', Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke pushed him away and groaned,'Idiot, why ask a question you already know the answer to?'. 'Gee, chill man', Naruto whined. Sasuke looked at the time. The teacher was 5 minutes late. What does that mean? Yes, Kakashi-sensei would be there Class teacher. Just then three girls rushed through the door yelling,'Sorry we're la-wait. Where's the teacher?'. 'Teacher's late? That only means one thing', said the blond girl amongst them. Sora? Was that her name? Sasuke had seen her around but didn't know her too well. Note to self: After the brunette chick, Sora's next on the list, Sasuke thought. 'Mhm. You know it!', said the brunette. That was Harumi, Sasuke mused. She had been one of his best fuck. The only girl he'd done twice in a row. Then stood the seductive young girl with gray stormy eyes. The girl that all the guys drooled over. She was the girl that every guy dreamed of. She was perfect. A straight A student. Amazing athlete. Girls Football team captain. And not to mention her hourglass figure. But there was one thing that was rotten about her. That attitude. The attitude that was bigger than Sakura's forehead. And that's saying something. Which was why, Sasuke absolutely HATED her. Maria had embarrassed Sasuke in front of the entire school during a football match. A long story, he sighed. Although she would be the first person he would want to fuck; he never advanced the relationship because of her attitude. She never made a move either; the first girl not to take interest in Sasuke. She was a slut. The biggest whore of the year. Possibly the biggest whore of Konoha high. She had been laid by almost all the worthy guys of this school. Kiba had done it with her after a party. Naruto had always liked her but never done her. He had a girlfriend; Sakura Haruno. The pinky. Sasuke chuckled softly to himself as Naruto mused,'Teme's finally cracked'. Sasuke glared at Naruto as Kakashi scuttled into the class trying to get away from being late with some sort of ridiculous excuse. The class yelled at his carelessness. Sasuke put his head down and sighed. This year was going to be a boring year, he thought. Ha. Yeah right. Little did he know what was going to happen soon enough.

A/N: that's the first chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review:)


End file.
